Aún hay una oportunidad
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Sakura resulta gravemente herida en batalla y casi al borde de la muerte, es salvada por la persona menos esperada. En este reencuentro Sakura acompañará a Sasuke en su viaje. Durante su aventura se desarrollarán sentimientos que la pelirrosa creía perdidos, ¿Serán correspondidos?, pero más importante aún, ¿Podrá traerlo de nuevo a Konoha... su verdadero hogar?. T para la violencia
1. Recuerdos de desdicha

Aún hay una oportunidad.

Resumen completo:

Sakura resulta gravemente herida en batalla, y casi al borde de la muerte, es salvada por la persona menos esperada. En este reencuentro Sakura acompañará a Sasuke en su viaje. Durante su aventura se desarrollarán sentimientos que la pelirrosa creía perdidos, ¿Serán correspondidos? , pero más importante aún, ¿Podrá traerlo de nuevo a Konoha... su verdadero hogar?. Se había presentado una oportunidad, y ella iba a aprovecharla. SASUSAKU. La mayor parte del la historia, será desde el punto de vista de Sakura.

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de desdicha.

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo diecisiete años y actualmente me dirijo a Konoha, mi aldea natal. Estaba de misión, lo cual consistía en recibir un pergamino de parte del Kazekage de Suna, o sea Sabaku no Gaara o simplemente Gaara.

No sé realmente de qué se trataba el pergamino, ni debo saberlo, debe de ser algo muy importante que sólo los Kages pueden saber, bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo, ya que mi buen amigo pelirrojo me pidió que cuidara con mi vida de aquel rollo.

Sentía las ramas partirse en mis pies, uno de mis mechones rosas de mi cabello calló frente a mi rostro; el clima era agradable y todo estaba tranquilo, lo cual era extraño. Me estaba asustando, sentía que algo me asechaba, que me atacaría en cualquier momento o lugar.

Negué con la cabeza, alejando aquellos malos pensamientos- Si pienso en ello podría pasarme de verdad- me dije. Tal vez se trate de ANBUS, no, no lo creo, yo le pedí con todo respeto a Tsunade-shishou… ¡digo!, Hokage-sama que no asignara a ANBUS para escoltarme en mi misión, yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola. Hokage-sama no estaba muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar y aceptó sin réplica.

Ya estaba cansada, y decidí que era el momento de parar y descansar, porque ya estaba atardeciendo- Tal vez debería acampar- me dije en voz alta. Llegué a un claro, y me dispuse a preparar todo, pero seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento.

Una rama se partió… y luego se escuchaban pisadas en las hojas secas de los árboles que se encontraban en el suelo. Miré con cautela, yo ya estaba preparada, quien fuese que estuviese allí, debe dar la cara.

Fue todo muy rápido…

En menos de un segundo alguien estaba detrás de mí, con un Kunai firme en mi garganta.

-Entrégame ese pergamino- dijo una voz fría, lo cual envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. El cuchillo en mi cuello estaba asquerosamente helado. Tragué duro y me atreví a preguntar- ¿Quién eres?

El hombre se rió, no era agradable, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aquella persona podía matarme en cuestión de segundos, ¿Pero por qué no lo ha hecho aún?

-¿Responderás o no?- lo desafié, y esperaba no tener que arrepentirme luego. Mi enemigo dejó de reír, y me respondió con aquella voz espeluznante- ¿No me conoces?- se burló. Una vena se hinchó en mi frente, este tipo me estaba enojando, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

-Claro que no te conozco, ¿Por qué te preguntaría entonces?- yo secamente le respondí. De inmediato me di cuenta que, eso al enemigo no le gustó y apretó el kunai en mi garganta con más fuerza.

Envié Chakra a la planta de mis pies, si aquél hombre me iba a matar, al menos procuraría dejarlo sin descendencia antes de que lo haga.

Sin previo aviso lancé mi ataque, pero me sorprendí, ¡El muy desgraciado lo había esquivado!, ¿Cómo era eso posible, si él se encontraba detrás de mí?, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?.

Todo eso ya no importaba, porque en un movimiento rápido fui tirada al suelo. Fue doloroso, pero no era momento para llorar cómo un niño que se hirió la rodilla mientras jugaba, me estaba enfrentando a un enemigo que al parecer, estaba muy enfadado.

Levanté la vista, y vi a un hombre, alto, con una capa negra y con nubes rojas, y tenía una máscara de color naranja, la dicha tenía un solo agujero por el cual ver, y se podía notar su Sharingan. ¡Ese tipo era un miembro de Akatsuki!, ¡Y también es un Uchiha!

-¿Quien demonios eres y que quieres de mí?- le pregunté de nuevo. No sé como es que sabía qué él era un Uchiha, ese Sharingan podría ser robado, pero no lo creo.

-¿Que no fui claro?, quiero ese pergamino que llevas, y no te diré quien soy, al parecer no pudiste deducirlo con sólo mirarme- el maldito se burló. Grr cómo quería romperle esa maldita máscara que llevaba puesta, el muy bastardo, ahora si que lo sé, él era un Uchiha, al tener esa actitud arrogante que siempre llevan.

De un salto me puse de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado, reuní Chakra en mi puño, ese tipo iba a morir.

-¡SHANNAROO!- exclamé y corrí a él... pero de nuevo no lo podía creer, aquél enmascarado lo había esquivado... de nuevo. Ahora me encontraba en el centro de un gran cráter.

-Umm, tengo que admitir que eso podría haberme matado, que suerte la mía- ¡Ahg!, ¡Maldito idiota!, seguía haciéndolo, seguía burlándose de mí -¡Y definitivamente odio eso!- corrí de nuevo hacia él.

De un golpe derribé un árbol, y el siguiente, el siguiente del siguiente, y de nuevo... el siguiente, y el siguiente también, ¿y por qué no?, el siguiente.

Reuní todo el Chakra que podía de nuevo en mi puño, haré todo lo que pueda para que ese imbécil no llegue a su casa sano y mucho menos con ese pergamino, ya que no creo poder matarlo.

El tipo saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba, se quedó de pie allí, como esperando que lo atacara, ¡Ja!, si cree que podrá esquivarlo, está muy equivocado, eso no se repetirá.

Comencé a correr hacia él, pero este no se movió, y lo golpee... Esperen, ¿Lo golpee?, no... ¡Pasé a través de él!

-¿Pero que demonios fue lo que pasó?, ¿Quien diablos es este tipo?- aquellas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte patada en mi espalda, lo cual me mandó a volar hasta chocar dolorosamente contra un árbol. Mi furia aumentó, esto no se quedará así, ¿Cómo pude distraerme ante mi enemigo?

-Niña, tú no podrás ganarme, entrégame ese rollo si aún quieres conservar tu vida- me dijo, mirándome fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ja, ni en tus sueños- le respondí. Él gruñó, y de repente, no lo entendía, pero parecía estar absorbiéndose a sí mismo utilizando su Sharingan.

Y desapareció... ¡Desapareció!

-¡El maldito huyó!

-...¿Quien ha huido?

No pude evitar dar un grito, ¡Apareció detras de mí!. Me tomó del cuello se mi camisa, y de repente me entró el pánico. Se las arregló para quitarme el pergamino y sacó un kunai. He fallado, no pude proteger el rollo, cerré los ojos y sonreí- Si voy a morir... al menos debería saber tu nombre, creo que es lo justo- yo dije con amargura, aún que no me agrade la idea de ya no estar en este mundo, morir en manos de alguien quien ni siquiera sé su nombre, bueno... a mí por lo menos, no es que me guste mucho.

Casi lo sentí sonreír- Yo soy... Madara Uchiha...

-¿Que...- sentí su kunai atravesar mi pecho, una ola de dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, era repugnante, doloroso, y sentía que mi corazón estaba por explotar. Escupí sangre, el frío metal del cuchillo podía sentirlo dentro de mí, mi vista se nubló. Retiró el kunai de mi pecho y me dejó caer al suelo.

-Con que... Madara Uchiha, ¿eh?

Ahora todo era oscuro, pero pude oírlo decir -Yo, cambiaré este pútrido mundo de Shinobis, de esta forma ya no habrá guerras, nadie morirá, nadie matará a nadie, tódo sera paz.

Hn... que ironía...

* * *

><p><em>-¿Crees que esté muerta?<em>

_-No lo sé, ¿Tú que piensas?_

_-Si, tal vez lo esté._

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos color jade, y un inmenso dolor se apoderó de mí.

_-Mira, sí está viva-_ oí, miré a un lado y vi a tres personas paradas allí, mirándome fijamente. Uno de ellos era una mujer con el cabello de color rojo y utilizaba gafas, a su lado se encontraba un joven, delgado con el cabello blanco, medio azulado y ojos morados, tenía que admitir que era un bonito color, y por último, un hombre alto con el cabello naranja y parecía tener alguna especie de capa o algo así de un color morado, parecía fuerte a simple vista.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mí?- exigí saber.

-Cálmate pelo de chicle, deberías agradecernos, te hemos salvado de una muerte segura- la pelirroja me respondió. Miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba mi herida vendada y también que me encontraba en una especie de cueva, suspiré, tenía razón, no fui muy amable, si no fuera por ellos yo estaría muerta- Si, lo siento- yo me disculpé.

-Yo soy Karin, el pelinaranja de allá es Juugo y este idiota a mi lado se llama Suigetsu- me dijo mientras señalaba al peliblanco.

-Silencio fosforito- le atacó él. Yo me reí de ese pobre Suigetsu mientras era golpeado, pero era extraño, por cada golpe recibido, parte de su cuerpo se dispersaba como si fuese agua.

Al terminar de casi matarlo, Karin se aclaró la garganta -Y cómo te decía... juntos somos el equipo Hebi (serpiente)- ella me dijo.

-¿Hebi?, ¿Y en qué consiste ese equipo?- pregunté curiosa y Karin se quedó pensativa- Ne, no lo sabemos- Suigetsu dijo. Una gota de sudor calló por mi nuca- ¿No lo saben?- esto era estúpido, ¿Forman un equipo sin un propósito en especial?

-No estamos muy seguros- Karin dice, acomodando sus gafas. Parpadee un par de veces y luego negué con la cabeza- Dejando de lado el tema... ¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunté.

-No lo hicimos- Juugo dijo, y eso logró confundirme- ¿Eh?, ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-Sasuke-kun lo hizo- dijo Karin y se sonrojó al pronunciar ese nombre.

-Sasuke... kun... ¡¿Que?!- yo grité casi sin darme cuenta, los demás se cubrieron sus oído por mi grito ensordecedor- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!, ¡¿Sasuke-kun me encontró y me trajo aquí?!- yo pregunté incrédula.

-Ouch, ¿Cual es tu problema?, Sasuke te encontró gravemente herida en el bosque y te trajo aquí para que te curemos, es más generoso de lo que pensamos, y no lo parece- dijo Suigetsu.

-Oye, no hables así de Sasuke-kun- oí a Karin decir.

No lo sé, pero aún no podía creerlo. Iba a decir algo, pero fui interrumpida- Él te conoce, porque si no fuese así, te hubiera dejado desangrándote en aquel bosque, y wow... ese agujero en tu pecho no estaba muy lejos de haber sido en tu corazón- me dijo ese peliblanco- Entonces... ¿lo conoces?

Yo lo miré- Si... yo lo conozco- dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie- Él era mi compañero de equipo, no era muy social, siempre estaba serio, pero eso a mí no me importaba... era un amigo... y yo lo amaba... yo creía que... algún día de mi patética vida... se fijaría en mí... no lo hizo, pero traté de seguir adelante... yo era una estúpida niña que era parte de un estúpido club de fans, lo cual tambien estaba formado por niñas estúpidas como yo... yo era una inútil, que lo único que hacía era llorar y pedir ayuda cuando estaba en problemas... él y Naruto, ellos siempre me ayudaron... luego llegó ese día... el día en que Sasuke se marchaba de la aldea... intenté detenerlo pero no pude hacerlo... le pedí a mi amigo Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta, se lo supliqué y él aceptó... siempre salia herido en sus intentos de traer a Sasuke a casa, pero él siempre con una sonrisa, levantaba el pulgar y me hacía una promesa "Yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, y yo nunca rompo una promesa, ese es mi camino ninja". Me sentía impotente, al exponer su vida y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, yo era débil... pero seguí adelante... un día Naruto se marchó para entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, y yo hice lo mismo, entrené con Tsunade-shishou, con la esperanza de volverme fuerte. Aprendí Ninjutsu Médico, y también utilizar la fuerza monstruosa de mi Sensei... hasta ahora Naruto lo está buscando, y yo aún no puedo hacer nada... ni siquiera pude proteger ese pergamino... soy un fracaso.

-Bueno, bueno, no tienes fe en ti misma, te estás insultando demasiado y no creo que sea necesario- Suigetsu trató de consolarme- Sasuke siempre fue un idiota, se cree mejor que yo, un día le romperé la cara...

-_¿A quién le romperás la cara...?_

Levanté la vista, esa voz es de...

-S-Sasuke-kun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaa!, lo sé, tendría que estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando se me viene una idea a la cabeza tengo que aprovecharla, ya que no dura mucho tiempo jeje.**

**De todas formas, no abandonaré el otro fic, y esta historia... no sé muy bien a donde llegará, es más bien un fic sin importancia, lo cual lo usaré para, como se dice... practicar un poco acerca de cómo escribir el romance y el drama, y cómo ya lo he dicho antes... no soy buena escribiéndolo.**

**Bueno, es algo que pienso yo, porque en realidad nunca lo he hecho je.**

**La verdad no tenía deseos de involucrar al pobre Tobi (Obito) en esto, pero no se me ocurría otro enemigo, jeje, pobrecito, Tobi es un buen chico XD**

**Bien, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado. Háganme saber lo que piensan de esta historia, se los agradecería muucho :)**

**Bye...**

**Espera anciósamente sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**

©2014, Sol M. Sanchez/Miss Haruno99. Copyright. Todos los derechos reservados. Di no al plagio.


	2. Una petición

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

Capítulo 2: Una petición.

Yo lo miraba, no podía moverme, quería pero no podía hacerlo. Luego de dos años y medio, Sasuke estaba frente a mí. Yo no sabía cómo responder a esto... cómo reaccionar. No lo sé, pero a él parecía estar en la misma situación, pero gracias a dios, Karin rompió ese momento.

Ella se acercó a él- ¿Ves?, la pelo de chicle se encuentra bien, sólo tenías que pedirlo- luego intentó besarlo, pero Sasuke se apartó, haciendo que Karin cayera al suelo.

-Lo sabía, te gusta Sasuke- oí a Suigetsu decir, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusador. Karin se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodando sus gafas.

-Err, yo... n-no es verdad, n-no me gusta Sasuke-kun- decía ella mientras se movía de una manera extraña.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca, era obvio, era fácil saber que ella en realidad mentía, su comportamiento lo decía todo.

Me volví a Sasuke, lo cual estaba mirando hacia otro lado, luego carraspeó- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?- me preguntó... ¡Esperen!, ¿Me acaba de preguntar cómo me sentía?, no, no lo creo.

-¿Que?- pregunté de nuevo, en caso de que haya oído mal. Él suspiró con cierta irritación, y estaba claro que no le agradaba repetir las cosas dos veces.

-¿Que... cómo te sientes?- repitió él. Yo parpadee un par de veces y Sasuke me dio una mirada que me decía algo así cómo "¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?", y tenía razón, no había motivo para comportarme de esta forma, pero es que... él era tan antisocial, y algo reservado que... no sé cómo actuar ante esta situación un tanto... peculiar.

Negué con la cabeza y respondí- Sí, estoy bien, yo... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- casi tan rápido cómo esas palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí de haberlas nombrado. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, fue lo peor que pude haber dicho. Me golpee mentalmente, soy una desagradecida maldita idiota.

-¿A caso pretendías que te deje en ese bosque casi al borde de la muerte?- Sasuke medió gritó. Yo bajé la mirada algo apenada, como si me estuviesen reprimiendo.

-Yo... lo siento, es sólo que, no lo sé, creí que ahora yo era una enemiga, porque...

-No digas estupideces- él me interrumpió.

-Ejem... ¿los dejamos solos?- Suigetsu se llevó a rastras a sus compañeros a valla a saber donde.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento- yo me disculpé, y no sentía que eso alcanzaría. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin una razón, sólo lo hicieron, porque aunque pasaron los años, y mi forma física cambió, a diferencia de mi mentalidad, que aún posee un pequeñito pedacito de esa niña llorona que era en esos días. Ahora mismo debería estar feliz, feliz de que Sasuke-kun está bien, que pude volverlo a ver, y que tal vez, pueda seguir haciéndolo.

-Hn- él me dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Miré al suelo y juguetee con un palito, haciendo garabatos en la tierra media húmeda de la cueva.

Sasuke-kun se apoyó en la pared, y cerró los ojos, aún con los brazos cruzados. Yo siempre quise saber que significaba aquello, ya que solía hacerlo mucho cuando todavía éramos un equipo, el equipo siete. Naruto y Sasuke eran cómo enemigos, siempre peleaban. También estaba Kakashi-sensei, él siempre llegaba tarde, y luego decía "Lo siento, me perdí en el sendero de la vida", si, era irritante, pero a la vez divertido. Ahora, de aquel equipo sólo quedamos, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo. Aunque en realidad, no hace mucho llegó un nuevo miembro, su nombre era Sai, el remplazo de Sasuke.

Él meditaba, estoy segura de que era así, y yo también debería hacerlo, en estos momentos quería ser como Shikamaru, inteligente, quien se le ocurre mas de diez estrategias en muy poco tiempo, lastima que es problemático.

Di un suspiro, creo que tanta tranquilidad era un poco incómodo, y se me ocurrió preguntar- Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Tres días...

KONOHA

POV NORMAL

-¿Pero qué demonios están diciendo?- Tsunade se puso de pie golpeando las manos contra la mesa.

-Me temo que es así, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto Tsunade- Koharu dijo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?, ¿Insinúas que abandonaremos a Sakura?- la Senju gritó con más fuerza.

-Ya hemos enviado a más de quince ANBUS para investigar, pero aún no se encontraron pistas para encontrarla- Homura explicó.

-Esto no quedará así, Sakura está bien, debemos enviar a más ANBUS, y...

-Tsunade-hime, no hay pistas que demuestren que Sakura Haruno está con vida, debes dejarlo de una vez- dijo Danzo, quien había estado en silencio durante toda la reunión.

-¡No!, ¡Yo soy la Hokage aquí, y se hará lo que ordene, y eso significa seguir con la búsqueda de mi alumna!

-Un importante pergamino fue robado en ese momento, la mejor opción sería averiguar el paradero del mismo, aquél rollo podría resultar una gran amenaza para Konoha si cae en manos equivocadas- Homura explicó mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Tsunade-hime, yo pude haber enviado a uno de mis ANBUS de raíz para aquella misión, pero en lugar de eso, tu decidiste enviar a esa niña que, tal parece fracasó en lo solicitado- Danzo le dio una fría mirada.

Un tic se hizo en el ojo de la Godaime, esto le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre, tanto que parecía haberse evaporado dentro de sus venas.

-No hay que permitir que Uzumaki Naruto se entere de esto por un largo periodo de tiempo, ya que saldrá en su búsqueda y de esa forma se convertirá en un blanco fácil para la organización Akatsuki, de esa forma extraerán al Kyuubi y nuestro mejor Shinobi morirá- concluyó Koharu.

-¿Tu que opinas, Tsunade?- preguntó Homura.

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo creo que Naruto tiene que saberlo, es injusto para él, ya que no me importa si sale o no en su búsqueda- la rubia respondió.

-Eso no lo podemos permitir, será muy peligroso si el Kyuubi cae en manos de Akatsuki- Homura se cruzó de brazos.

-Y soy consiente de ello, pero si hay algo que yo sé, es que Naruto se volvió mucho más fuerte en estos últimos dos años y medio, deberían confiar en él tanto cómo lo hago yo- dijo Tsunade para luego ponerse de pie- Doy por terminada esta reunión.

-¿Pero que dices?- Koharu dijo algo perpleja.

-Esta reunión aún no termina- Homura no estaba de acuerdo.

-Dije que yo soy la Hokage aquí, así que... ¡Largo!- gritó con enfado la rubia, mientras apuntaba a la puerta con el dedo.

Los demás obedecieron a regañadientes y salieron de la habitación. Tsunade se sentó de nuevo en su su silla y dio un largo suspiro- ¿Por qué no te has ido aún, Danzo?

-Hn, creo saber en lo que estas pensando- él dijo desde su lugar.

-¿A sí?, ¿Y qué es?- la Hokage preguntó desconfiada, ya que ese hombre siempre le daba mala espina.

-Tu piensas buscar a tu alumna, y para lograrlo le pedirás a sus amigos que lo hagan, incluyendo a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- Tsunade preguntó aburrida y harta de ese tema ya explicado.

-Eres una insolente, sigues sin comprender que, Sakura Haruno está muerta- Danzo dijo con descaro.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esas conclusiones?- preguntó la Hokage, con la paciencia casi por agotarse.

-No se encon...

-¡No me salgas con esas estupideces!- gritó la Senju.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo él, tomó su bastón y se dirigió a la salida, pero al pasar a su lado dijo- Sabía que tú no cumplías los requisitos para ser Hokage- luego de eso se marchó de allí, dejando a la rubia completamente sola.

Suspiró- No me interesa lo que ese viejo decrépito pueda decir o hacer, yo voy a encontrarte Sakura, porque yo sé que aún estas ahí...

E. HEBI.

POV SAKURA.

-¡Acho!- yo estornudé sin razón aparente, y eso pareció molestar un poco a Sasuke de su "Meditación", ya que frunció el ceño y se removió un poco desde su lugar. Alguien debía estar hablando mal de mí.

Afuera aún llovía, y ya era de noche. Me preguntaba donde se habían ido Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, ya que no regresaron. Le resté importancia, porque la curiosidad había sido reemplazada por el sueño. Estaba cansada y mi pecho ardía de la peor forma posible.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. Sasuke se encontraba frente a mí, ¿y si de alguna forma yo ideara un plan para llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha?, de esa forma Naruto ya no saldrá herido por mi culpa, yo no seré más una inútil y el grandioso equipo siete se juntará de nuevo. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero, siempre hay un pero, nada es fácil en la vida, y mucho menos si se trata del Uchiha. Intentar convencer a Sasuke es cómo hablarle a una pared, creo que hasta un muro es más razonable.

Esto me quitó un poco las esperanzas, al final, el sueño se apoderó de mí, y caí en ese maravilloso mundo de despreocupaciones, donde cuentas ovejas y no te estresan los problemáticos sucesos de la vida. Y lo hice, conté ovejas, blanquitas y pompocitas, pero entre ellas estaba la negra, la aislada de los demás, era triste que por su apariencia lo hacia inferior a los demás.

Pero siempre salen adelante, sin importar lo difícil que sea la situación, nunca se rinden, y yo tampoco.

Poco a poco desperté, ya estaba amaneciendo y afuera ya había dejado de llover y vi a Sasuke-kun sentado allí, mirando hacia afuera. Aún era temprano, ¿Acaso no duerme?, yo no lo sé, acabo de encontrarme con él, aunque por tres días no lo haya sabido.

-Sigue durmiendo Sakura, aún es temprano- él me dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarme. Tenía su mirada fija en algo allá afuera.

Me pude de pie y me dirigí a él, para luego sentarme a su lado- Yo ya no tengo sueño, no te preocupes- yo le dije y él me respondió con un simple "Hn"

Miré al frente, el sol estaba saliendo y era hermoso. Pensé que tal vez Sasuke estaba mirando eso y le pregunté por curiosidad- ¿Que haces?

-Vigilo- me respondió. Yo sonreí mientras pensaba en lo que me dijo, la verdad era que no hacía falta que él lo haga, ¿No podía pedirle directamente a sus amigos que lo hicieran?, entiendo que haya algunos enemigos ahí afuera, pero igualmente le pregunté.

-¿De qué vigilas?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente de qué- Hoy podrás volver a Konoha, ya pareces mejor- me dijo de la nada.

Yo lo miré, pero él siempre estaba con la vista al frente, mirando valla uno a saber qué.

-Yo...- dudé un poco. Tenía razón, ya me sentía mejor, gracias a él y sus amigos pero... había algo que quería hacer, y luego de eso volvería a Konoha, con alguien más.

-Yo... déjame ir contigo Sasuke-kun- pedí, y no creí que saliera de mí de esa forma tan suplicante. Él me miró por primera vez desde que desperté y me lo encontré allí, parecía algo confundido y no se esperaba una petición cómo esa, o tal vez sí.

-¿Para qué?- me preguntó.

-Tal vez te sea útil para algo, yo... sé ninjutsu médico y utilizar la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade-shishou, no te causaré problemas, te lo prometo- juré y odiaba cómo mi voz había sonado en esos momentos, tan... extraña.

Volteó de nuevo- Hn, haz lo que quieras- me dijo y sonreí, me puse feliz, Sasuke-kun había aceptado. Ya que se había presentado una oportunidad, yo iba a aprovecharla y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda hacer las cosas bien...

Y traer a Sasuke-kun de nuevo a casa...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaaa amigos y lectores de Fanfiction, ¿cómo les vas?, espero que bien :)**

**Bueno, este era el capítulo 2 ¬_¬ , eso ya todos lo sabían, a veces repito las cosa jeje. Y también, ¡El que esté leyendo este fic y también lee el otro que se llama Al estilo Uchiha-Uzumaki o yo que sé por favor perdónenme!, el capítulo 10 ya está en camino, no falta mucho y no pienso abandonarlo, es sólo que... estuve con falta de inspiración y escribir el capítulo me estaba resultando demasiado difícil para mi gusto jeje. PERO, ya lo estoy terminando y no me falta mucho, lo subiré dentro de poco, se los prometo ^_^**

**Muchas gracias por comentar/seguir y agregar a favoritos esta historia, estoy muy feliz, feliz de saber que la leyeron y que les interesa seguir haciéndolo :D Muuchas gracias, de verdad :)**

**Bye!**

**Espera anciosamente sus reviews...**

**Miss Haruno...**

Subido el 05/10/14


	3. Él no debe saberlo

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

_Capítulo 3: Él no debe saberlo._

* * *

><p>No recuerdo bien en qué momento, pero me había dormido de nuevo. Luego de despertar, bostecé un poco y miré a mí alrededor. Seguía en la cueva, entonces no había sido un sueño, de verdad me había encontrado con Sasuke-kun. Lentamente me puse de pie, no había nadie, eso era extraño.<p>

Oí un par de voces fuera de la cueva, casi instintivamente me dirigí hacia donde esos sonidos venían. Al asomar la cabeza fuera de la caverna, rápidamente llevé una mano frente a mi rostro para cubrirme de la luz solar que, me había segado por un breve instante. El estar tanto tiempo dentro de ese rocoso y oscuro lugar, me había desacostumbrado a la brillante y cálida luz del sol, que sin ella, no podríamos vivir.

Luego de recuperarme, comencé a caminar, el dolor en mi pecho volvió de repente, fue horroroso, tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Las voces se detuvieron, me imaginaba que me habían visto, Ugh.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero no podía hacerlo, el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado grande como para que yo pudiera moverme, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?, claro, sólo a mí me ocurren estas cosas.

Alguien se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme. Miré por el rabillo del ojo, era Juugo. Entonces las voces provenían de ellos, de él, Karin y Suigetsu, tal vez de Sasuke también.

-Lo siento, soy un poco torpe a veces- yo me disculpé. Terminé de ponerme de pie con ayuda del pelinaranja y de nuevo, el dolor insoportable volvió, ¡Ooh dios!, quería que me mataran en esos momentos. Llevé una mano cerca de mi corazón, y apreté mi camisa, ¿Qué no se va a ir nunca?, ¡Demonios!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Juugo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero en realidad estaba mintiendo, yo me estaba muriendo en esos momentos, ¿Por qué aquél hombre no me mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, obviamente, eso no lo sé, lo único en lo que yo puedo estar segura, es que estoy sufriendo por su culpa, ¿No podría haberme apuñalado con el Kunai un poco más a la izquierda, o sea, en el corazón?, ¡No!, no lo hizo. ¡Te maldigo enmascarado!

Escupí un poco de sangre y ante eso, me alarmé. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?- preguntó Suigetsu y se acercó a mí.

Bueno, nada me ocurre, sólo me estoy muriendo, pero en realidad, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Creo que su herida ha empeorado- Karin dijo.

Sí, ha empeorado, ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer?, ¿No?, si hubiese sido en un brazo o en una pierna, ya me la habría amputado con tal de que este sufrimiento termine, pero, ¿No sería peor?, tendría dos problemas por el cual preocuparme… ¡Ugh!, ¿En qué estoy pensando?, ni siquiera tiene sentido.

El dolor se detuvo, pero estaba segura que, sería por un breve momento- Creo que ya estoy mejor- dije, no muy convencida, luego pregunté- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Supongo que debe estar en camino, aunque no tenemos idea de donde habrá ido- respondió Suigetsu.

Oh bueno, yo me encogí de hombros.

_-Vámonos- _oí desde alguna parte. Miré hacia todos lados y no vi nada. De repente, Sasuke pasó por mi lado, yo di un pequeño salto por el susto. Sasuke-kun sabía enmascarar muy bien su Chakra, debía admitir.

-¿Ella irá con nosotros?- preguntó Karin y vi cómo Sasuke asentía con la cabeza.

Suigetsu se acercó a mí- ¿Y tú qué puedes hacer en especial?- preguntó y me miró de arriba a abajo, cómo si me estuviera analizando. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que hagan eso, que me subestimen.

-Ten en cuenta esto: si yo no estuviera sufriendo en este momento, a causa de la herida en mi pecho, te daría un puñetazo en la cara- yo le advertí.

-Uy, ¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres?, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan agresivas?, las damas no deben golpear a nadie- el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un leve puchero. Já, era gracioso.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?- Karin lo miró amenazante.

-Yo lo digo.

-¿Nos iremos o qué?- Sasuke-kun se cruzó de brazos y nos miró fijamente.

Yo asentí y los demás también. Cuando intenté caminar, el dolor volvió, grr, esto ya es molesto. Vi como Sasuke-kun le asentía a Juugo, luego el pelinaranja se acercó de nuevo a mí, y me tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial. Me sonrojé con furia, ¡Demonios!

Comenzaron a caminar, y yo seguía en brazos de Juugo, ¡Diablos!, me sentía tan avergonzada. De repente, recordé algo que hizo que me alarmara- Ooh no, él no debe saber de esto, de lo contrario, me arrepentiré para siempre…

_~Konoha~_

-¡Tsunade-obaa-chan!- la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió de repente, y un Naruto preocupado y enfadado entró a la habitación, seguido por Kakashi y Sai.

Tsunade levantó la vista de sus papeles- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no me llames así!- ella exclamó, pero luego se alarmó- Si Naruto está aquí por lo que yo creo que es, tengo que hacer algo al respecto- pensó.

El Uzumaki no prestó la más mínima atención a las réplicas de la Hokage, ya que parecía estar preocupado por algo. Respiró hondo y la miró, sus ojos azul océano demostraban la mayor preocupación que podía existir en el mundo. La Godaime ya estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

-Baa-chan… ¡¿Cuándo nos darás una misión de verdad?!, ¡Esas misiones que nos has estado asignando, eran muy aburridas, quiero una de clase A o S!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero gracioso.

Tsunade no sabía qué decir, esto definitivamente, no se lo esperaba, creía que, Naruto estaba allí por Sakura, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, ella no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en esos momentos y rebuscó entre el papeleo, en busca de la misión adecuada. Claro que no le daría una de clase S, al menos no por ahora.

-Me temo que hay sólo de clase B y…-fue interrumpida.

-Tsunade-obaa-chan… ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- preguntó con seriedad Naruto.

Sabía que la tranquilidad no iba a durar por mucho tiempo, la rubia era consciente de ello, pero claro, siempre es así, nada dura para siempre, aunque no estaba segura si cinco minutos cuentan.

-Ella está… en una misión de largo plazo- respondió, pero sus palabras no salieron de su boca cómo ella quería, su tono no era para nada convincente.

Naruto le entrecerró los ojos- Repito… ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-En una misión de largo plazo- repitió la rubia con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Pero ha sido mucho más de una semana!, ¡Yo estaba seguro que ella viajaba a Suna para recibir un pergamino, y tengo claro que la ida duraba más de tres días, y contando la vuelta serían seis días en total, por qué demonios ella no ha llegado todavía, ya han paso nueve en total!

La Hokage se quedó atónita ante el arrebato, ¿Quién lo diría?, Naruto puede ser muy atento y capaz cuando se lo propone- Aunque, no tengo derecho a ocultarle algo así, ella es su compañera de equipo después de todo, pero también estoy empezando a sentir que tal vez, el consejo tenía razón, sólo un poco. Aunque yo tenga fe en él, no puedo negar el hecho de que pondría su vida en riesgo, de él y la de todo los demás, ya que resultaría un grave peligro si el Kyuubi cae en manos de Akatsuki, eso es algo que lamentablemente, no se puede ignorar- pensó Tsunade.

La rubia miró a Kakashi en busca de alguna ayuda, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye Naruto, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un poco de Ramen?- sugirió el Hatake.

-¡No quiero Ramen, quiero a Saku…- fue interrumpido ya que el enmascarado y Sai lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sacaron a rastras, de la oficina.

-¡No, no!, ¡Donde está Sakura-chan!, ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ SAKURA-CHAN!- la puerta de la habitación se cerró en un fuerte golpe.

-Agh- Tsunade tiró de su cabello con frustración- Estoy muy segura que esto será más que difícil pero, no voy a arriesgarme, él no debe saberlo.

* * *

><p>-Suel-ta-me, ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡Sai!- Naruto pataleaba mientras era arrastrado hacia quien sabe dónde- ¡Suéltenme maldita sea!- ya estaba irritado.<p>

-Vamos Naruto, nos iremos a Ichiraku para comer un poco de Ramen, ¿No quieres venir?, yo invito- Kakashi preguntó.

-¡No!

-Ok.

Ambos lo soltaron, el rubio miró a suelo por un momento.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó de nuevo el peliplata.

-No.

-Ah bueno, entonces vendrás con nosotros- Kakashi, junto con Sai, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia su destino.

-Grr, ya suéltenme, yo sé caminar perfectamente- el rubio se quejó.

-Bien, pero de todos modos, ya estamos aquí- dijo el Hatake y de nuevo, lo dejaron libre. Se adentraron en el local y se ubicaron en la barra.

-Hola- Teuchi saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Teuchi-san, tres Ramen por favor- pidió el Hatake. El Hombre asintió y se dispuso a preparar el pedido.

_Media hora más tarde…_

Kakashi revisaba sus bolsillos esperanzado, pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, ya no tenía dinero. Naruto había comido más de veinte tazones de Ramen y lo había dejado en la quiebra. Se podía jurar que el Hatake estaba llorando en esos momentos. Él creía que, tal vez, todo estará bien, mientras el Uzumaki no le pregunte nada acerca de su alumna de cabellos rosáceos.

-Gracias por el Ramen, Kakashi-sensei- Naruto agradeció. Su Sensei asintió y estaban a punto de irse, hasta que el rubio lo detuvo.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan…?

Lo sabía, él no tenía esa suerte.

* * *

><p>-¡Tsunade-sama!- una mujer con el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros y con un chanchito en brazos entró a la oficia del Hokage, muy agitada.<p>

-Shizune, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia mientras levantaba la vista del papeleo.

-¡Tsunade-sama, los ANBUS asignados para la búsqueda del paradero de Sakura-san, han encontrado rastros de una posible batalla en la que ella pudo verse involucrada!- informó la pelinegra.

La Hokage miró interesada- ¿Qué encontraron exactamente?- preguntó con seriedad.

-A dos días a partir de Konoha, en un claro, se encontraron rastros de una feroz batalla, casi todo el campo estaba destruido, cráteres cómo los que usted hace cuando canaliza Chakra en su puño, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se puso de pie rápidamente- ¡Se trata de Sakura!, ¿Qué más han descubierto?

Shizune negó con la cabeza- Nada más por el momento.

La rubia dio un suspiro- Está bien Shizune, gracias, puedes retirarte- La pelinegra asintió y se marchó de la oficina.

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y sacó una botella de Sake que sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio, que había como unas diez. Y cómo siempre, se dispuso a beberlo hasta que ya no quede ni una gota.

_~Con Sakura~_

Bueno, umm, seguía en los brazos de Juugo y bueno… era vergonzoso, por no hablar de que me sentía cómo una carga, porque este era el primer día que viajaba con el equipo Hebi y ya me estaban cargando. Como siempre, me siento también como una inútil. Ese sentimiento nunca falta.

Sentí cómo un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Fue repentino y preocupante a la vez, porque cuando me ocurre, siempre pasa algo, tanto bueno cómo malo. Es sólo una suposición mía, así que no se lo tomen enserio.

Sólo espero que Naruto no se entere de esto, porque, como ya lo he dicho, estaré condenada…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaa!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, disculpen por el capítulo corto, creo que es injusto para ustedes, ya que he tardado demasiado en subirlo y también es muy corto, por favor, perdónenme, trataré de que el siguiente capi sea más largo :)**

**Quiero agradecer a: **

**-Angie farfy**

**-Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**-inesUchiha**

**-yoss**

**-yourdeathangel91**

**-BleachNaruto2712**

**-Suri23**

**-Tsukiiiii**

**-sakura-princesa-konoha**

**Quiero agradecerles por agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia.**

**Y a: asdf11, por comentar este fic :)**

**La verdad, estoy muy feliz, gracias por leer, de verdad, los quiero :')**

**Bien...**

**Sayonara...**

**Miss Haruno...**


	4. Sus ojos Ónix

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Advertencias: ninguna, salvo una que otra palabrita subida de tono.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: Sus ojos Ónix<em>

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde demonios nos estábamos dirigiendo, o sea, sólo saltábamos por las ramas de los arboles y nada más que eso. De seguro, Sasuke-kun sabía a donde íbamos, sólo que no quería decirnos. O tal vez los demás ya lo sabían y yo era la única que no estaba informada.

Yo ya podía moverme por mi propia cuenta; mi herida ya no dolía tanto cómo lo era antes, entonces, sané con mi propio Chakra la misma, utilizando mi Ninjutsu médico. Era increíble cómo la herida era tan profunda y difícil de curar. Ni el mejor Ninjutsu había podido sanarla tan fácilmente, hasta me había preocupado por un breve instante, creía que en vez de mejorar, empeoraría.

Una vez que el agujero en mi pecho ya no era un problema –Al menos por un tiempo–, me dejaron, por primera vez, utilizar mis piernas para desplazarme. Podía jurar que por un momento, no supe como usarlas.

De repente, vi como Sasuke-kun, había dirigido su mirada hacia algún lugar que no era al frente y todos parecieron notar eso.

Hizo unas señas para que nos detuviéramos, lo hicimos y lentamente, aterrizamos en el suelo.

Sasuke-kun sacó un Kunai mientras miraba fijamente unos arbustos. Alguien nos estaba asechando, aunque no me sentía cómo si hubiese algún peligro.

Él, sin previo aviso, lanzó el cuchillo hacia aquellos arbustos, pero luego de eso no se oyó nada más que un pequeño chillido.

Casi por instinto, me acerqué allí, y tras buscar un poco, me encontré con un pequeño conejo herido.

–Sasuke-kun, has dañado a este pobre conejito– podría decirse que lo estaba regañando.

–Hn.

Era de esperar, las típicas respuestas Uchiha. Era tan predecible.

Me concentré en el indefenso animal frente a mí, las palmas de mi mano brillaban de un color verde pálido sobre su muslo izquierdo. Pronto estaría curado.

–Oh por favor, déjalo y vamonos, no va sobrevivir de todos modos.

Miré a Suigetsu, pero no dije nada, en cambio, continué con mi trabajo.

–¿Y tú qué sabes si sobrevivirá o no ese conejo?– Karin dijo.

–¿Oh? ¿Era un conejo?, yo creí que se trataba de un hámster.

–Oh por dios, ¿Acaso estás ciego o eres idiota?

–Deja que lo cure– habló por primera vez Juugo. Bueno, tenía sentido viniendo de él, ya que parecía ser un amante de los animales.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me concentré en la bola de pelos color café. Extrañamente, Sasuke-kun no había dicho nada, siquiera estaba allí con nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. No pasó mucho tiempo luego de eso y el pequeño conejo ya estaba nuevamente de pie. Parecía muy contento –Obviamente–, y podía jurar que hasta me estaba agradeciendo... cosas de mi retorcida mente.

El animalito se fue por su camino y seguido de eso, me puse de pie. Miré hacia ambas direcciones, buscándolo.

–¿Donde está Sasuke-kun?– pregunté.

–Aquí...

Miré hacia arriba y efectivamente, él estaba allí, recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, jugando con un Kunai.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho– Espero que no dañes a otro pobre animal– dije.

–Hn– él me respondió y luego saltó del árbol donde se encontraba– Vámonos– ordenó.

Los demás obedecieron y lo siguieron, ya que había comenzado a caminar y se encontraba algo lejos de nosotros.

Sasuke-kun había cambiado mucho. En verdad mentiría si dijera que no me había sorprendido en el momento en que me permitió acompañarlo en este viaje. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, él no es tan frío como lo era antes. Al menos es así cómo yo lo veo...

–Sakura, ¿Te quedarás allí para siempre o vendrás con nosotros?

Aquello me sacó de mis pensamientos y noté que me había quedado muy atrás y ellos me esperaban más adelante.

Me sonrojé por la vergüenza– L- lo siento... espérenme– corrí hacia ellos como una lunática. Fue gracioso hasta para mí misma.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, no había forma de que yo supiera el horario exacto pero, de seguro serían las ocho, nueve o en medio de los dos.<p>

Me imaginaba que los demás se encuentran cansados, aunque no mostraban señales de estarlo. Bueno, yo sí lo estaba, pero no me iba a quejar, prometí no hacerlo.

El tiempo amenazaba con llover. Bastaba con ver esas horribles nubes grises en el cielo.

Dí un pequeño suspiro. Noté que a lo lejos, había un pequeño pueblo, donde seguramente pasaríamos la noche.

Ya no podía esperar para llegar, estaba cansada, tenía sueño, un poco de hambre, quería darme una ducha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Me olvido de algo más?, ah sí... también quería ir al baño. Vaya, qué complicada que es la vida.

Un fuerte trueno sonó y retumbó en mis oídos. Me los cubrí con temor a quedarme sin ellos.

–Genial, parece que va a llover– Suigetsu dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno, tenía sentido, él estaba hecho completamente de agua, un poco más no creo valla a ser un problema para él.

Finalmente, llegamos. Se trataba de un pequeño pueblo, ubicado en el País de las Olas. Se parecía mucho al que habíamos venido de misión en nuestros tiempos de Gennin.

Justo cuando íbamos a entrar, un idiota con cara de menso y pinta de vagabundo se nos cruzó en el camino. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

–Hola preciosa– se acercó a mí medio tambaleándose –¿Quieres venir conmigo?

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿A caso está ebrio o qué?, en realidad sí, sí lo estaba, puaj.

Me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

–Tranquila Sakura, sólo con un golpe, te desharás de él, sólo... tranquila– me dije, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando el tipo intentó besarme. ¡Mierda! ¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima!

–¡Aléjate de ella maldito depravado!– Sasuke-kun lo tomó de la ropa, alejándolo de mí. Y cómo si toda su furia acumulada durante años lo descargara en ese hombre, lo lanzó contra una casa cercana que, al chocar, hizo añicos la pared delantera. Junto con la puerta y las ventanas.

¡...Oh Mierda!

–¡Y desaparece de mi vista!- le gritó por última vez.

Quedé atónita. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

–¿Quieres que lo haga picadillo Sasuke?– preguntó Suigetsu y sacó una enorme espada de valla a saber donde y... ¡Esa era la espada de Zabuza! ¿De donde demonios la sacó?

–No– le respondió Sasuke-kun.

Hizo unas señas para continuar. Yo lo seguí con paso indeciso.

–¡Oye idiota, esto... aquí no termina!– aquél hombre salió de entre los escombros, con un par de cortes y contusiones. Y a pesar de todo eso, aún quería enfrentarse a Sasuke-kun.

Corrió a él con un cuchillo en la mano y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Sasuke volteó y cómo si nada, detuvo aquél arma con una mano. Se lo quitó y con la otra mano le dio un doloroso puñetazo en la cara, que lo envió a volar unos tres metros lejos de él.

Me alarmé cuando sacó su espada y se acercó al hombre en el suelo, que apenas si podía moverse, porque... ¡Iba a matarlo!

–Oye Sasuke, eso es algo precipitado ¿No lo crees?

–Cállate Suigetsu. Tú, hace aproximadamente 5 minutos con diez segundos, estabas por hacerlo picadillo– oí a Karin decir. Pero igualmente le resté importancia.

Corrí hacia él– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun detente!– pedí, y fue a tiempo. Él se detuvo. La punta de su afilada espada quedó a unos cinco centímetros del rostro de la víctima.

Me miró expectante, esperando que le diga lo que sea que le tenía que decir por haberlo interrumpido. Su Sharingan brillaba con malicia e ira acumulada.

–No lo mates, yo... por favor, perdónalo– patética, ugh.

Me miró, pero luego negó con la cabeza– ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

–Umm, bueno...– no sabía cómo demonios responder a eso, o sea, aquél tipo intentó robarme mi primer beso y también quiso matarlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué estoy intentando salvarlo?, es que la idea de que alguien muera no es de mi agrado. Yo no soy de ese tipo de persona que le desea esas cosas a los demás... simplemente, no me gusta.

–Hn– me sorprendí, de verdad. Él guardó lentamente su espada mientras desactivaba su Kekkei Genkai y le dio la espalda a la persona que yacía en el suelo, ahora inconsciente por alguna razón.

–Vamos– su espada hizo un último click en su estuche una vez que estaba completamente guardada en su lugar. Aquél sonido fue como un pitido en mis oídos.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin entender el... ¿Por qué demonios me ocurre esto?, ¡Mierda!

–_Pelo de chicle, ¿Pelo de chicle?... ¡Hey! ¿Me estás oyendo...? _

Parpadee un par de veces y di un respingo al ver a Karin frente a mí.

–Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quieres que Juugo te cargue de nuevo?– ella se burló.

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza– No, no, no... estoy bien, lo siento– me disculpé y me alejé con rapidez de Karin. No quiero que me carguen de nuevo, no, eso no, sin duda, había sido muy vergonzoso.

Miré hacia ambos lados. Aunque era de noche, un poco tarde y nos encontrábamos a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, eso no descarta el hecho que, una que otra persona podría haber visto lo sucedido previamente. Sólo espero que eso no traiga sus consecuencias. Pero sí, aquella casa y los que habitaban en él, sí la sufrieron.

Observaba curiosa mi entorno mientras caminaba. Estaba claro, aquí ya había estado. Fue cuando hicimos nuestra primera misión rango "C", pero luego terminó siendo una de rango "A". Consistía en escoltar a un hombre llamado Tazuna a un pueblo ubicado en el País de las Olas. Él tenía que construir un puente y toda la historia, que por cierto, era bastante larga.

Me limité a oír la conversación que Suigetsu y Sasuke-kun habían entablado:

–¿Sasuke, no habíamos estado aquí antes?

–No lo sé.

–Sólo espero que no nos reconozca nadie, sería algo malo.

–Hn.

–Creo que se vendrá una gran tormenta.

–Hn.

–Que sueño.

–Hn.

Uff. Esto no ayuda en nada. Fue probablemente, la conversación más aburrida que había oído hasta ahora. Aproximadamente, ¿Cuantos "Hn" habrá dicho durante la charla?. Yo ya no prestaba atención, pero de seguro, ese condenado monosílabo aún continuaba.

Mientras pensaba en cosas que ni yo entendía, habíamos llegado a un pequeño hotel.

Dí un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Karin habló con la recepcionista y nos encargaron una habitación que, era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba.

La habitación tenía seis camas, un baño, la cocina, un pequeño comedor y un balcón por el cual ver el pueblo. Las paredes eran de color beige y el piso de madera. Era agradable, aunque no hacía falta tanta comodidad si sólo nos quedaríamos una noche.

Una vez que teníamos todas nuestras cosas acomodadas en algún lugar, miré hacia un lado y ví a Sasuke-kun en aquél balcón, mirando valla uno a saber qué en el cielo. Me acerqué con curiosidad a saber lo que hacía.

Cuando llegué a su lado le pregunté– ¿Qué haces?

Me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, pero luego hizo una mueca y miró su mano izquierda. Abrí grande los ojos; en ella tenía un gran corte que podría ser mortal para él.

–¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– lo bombardee con preguntas sin esperar respuestas.

–Eeh...– le interrumpí cuando tomé su mano y se la examiné con sumo cuidado. La herida parecía haber sido causada por un cuchillo o semejantes a él. Tal vez fue en aquél momento en el que ese hombre lo había atacado, y ahora que lo recuerdo, había sido con un cuchillo o algo así como una navaja.

Me quité los guantes y me dispuse a sanar su herida con mi Ninjutsu médico. Él se tensó por un breve momento, pero luego se relajó.

Había un profundo silencio, bueno, no tanto, ya que adentro peleaban por quien usará la cama más grande. Era muy exagerado por así decirlo.

Pero dejando de lado eso, era todo muy silencioso donde nos encontrábamos, hasta me sentía nerviosa por alguna razón.

–Entonces... ¿A donde nos estamos dirigiendo?– pregunté, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Casi sentí su ceja levantarse– A buscar a Itachi...– me respondió.

Me golpee mentalmente, ¿Y a mí me llamaban la cerebrito de la academia?, ¡Por favor! Era tan obvio que me hizo sentirme estúpida. Evidentemente, lo único grande aquí es mi frente.

–Lo siento, a veces hago preguntas más tontas de lo debido– dije tímidamente.

–Hn.

Uff, debí suponerlo.

Con todo esto, no me había dado cuenta que el corte en su mano ya había sanado desde hace rato, y Sasuke-kun tampoco pareció notarlo.

-Ya está curada– dije.

Él me miró. Sus profundidades Ónix mostraban sufrimiento, nostalgia y algo más que no supe identificar.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y lo peor es que no entendía el por qué. Tal vez era porque me miraba de esa forma, con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos y además de eso, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo hemos estado mirándonos el uno al otro y tampoco quiero que termine.

–_Oigan, ¿Cuanto tiempo más pretenden quedarse allí y...?, oooh, ¿Interrumpo algo?_

Me vi forzada a apartar la mirada de él. Voltee y allí estaba Suigetsu, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Juugo se encontraba detrás de él, junto con Karin que tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Tomados de la mano ¿Eh?

Grr, maldito, ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir este momento y...? ¡Esperen! ¿Qué fue lo que ha dicho?

Miré hacia abajo y sí, efectivamente, estábamos tomados de la mano. Luego de la curación, no se la había soltado.

Oh mierda, me sentía tan condenadamente estúpida. ¿Por qué me ocurre todo esto siempre?, y lo peor de todo es que Sasuke-kun no decía nada en defensa de esto.

Solté rápidamente su mano y miré hacia otro lado con un sonrojo intenso que hasta a mí me asustó.

–Já, lo sabía, ustedes son novios y no nos lo dijeron– prosiguió él.

–¡No!, yo...

–Bien, bien– dijo Suigetsu y levantó las manos, cómo en señal de rendición.

Dí un suspiro de alivio.

–Los dejaremos solos.

–¿Qué?, ¡Espera, no...!

Una risita divertida del peliblanco y una mirada de odio de parte de Karin fue todo lo que recibí antes de que la puerta que nos llevaba al interior de la habitación, estaba completamente cerrada. Intenté abrirla, pero parecía estar bloqueada desde dentro. ¡Mierda!

–No les hagas caso.

Voltee. Sasuke-kun se encontraba de lo más tranquilo mirando el cielo, completamente gris.

¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo él?, le es todo indiferente, nada le afecta en absoluto. Hay veces en el que su actitud altanera me provoca envidia, no puedo evitarlo, algunas veces es favorable.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él y me ubiqué a su lado.

–¿Por qué miras el cielo?, digo, son sólo un montón de nubes grises que transmiten pesar– dije.

Él dio un muy leve suspiro– Porque de una u otra forma, me siento identificado.

Miré sorprendida. La verdad, no esperaba una respuesta de él, creí que nunca lo haría.

De un momento para el otro, comenzó a llover y Sasuke-kun ni se inmutó. Sólo miraba el cielo, sin importar que luego de empaparse, podría resfriarse.

–Dentro de mí, es como una tormenta, siempre está lloviendo, siempre hay tormenta– sus ojos Ónix irradiaban tristeza, pero trataban de mantenerse firmes.

–Sólo tengo que encontrar ese techo que me proteja de ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaaa gente! ¿Qué creen?, ¡Es SasuSaku hecho y derecho! *Tira confeti como una idiota*. ¿Lo han visto verdad? Me refiero, al último capítulo del manga Naruto 699 & 700, la idea de Naruto y Sasuke siendo papás fue demasiado tierno para mí, y más por el Uchiha, o sea ¿Ustedes se lo imaginan?, fue simplemente adorable, *Sonríe como tonta***

**Me es imposible, intento pero no puedo lograr hacer a Sasuke cómo es en realidad, me refiero a su personalidad, no puedo, con más que lo intente, así que, tal vez, sea medio OOC, trataré de que sea lo menos posible.**

**En fin *Suspiro*, que les pareció el capi de hoy?, yo no estoy muy segura de como me quedó, ¿Ustedes que dicen?, los reviews ayudan a la causa Dattebayo! XD los esperaré gustosa :) les estoy eternamente agradecida por leer, agregar a favoritos, seguir, comentar y todo eso *Llora desconsoladamente***

**Que tengan un hermoso día/tarde/noche...**

**Miss Haruno...**

Subido el: 15/11/14 ~

Capítulo 3 subido el: 24/10/14 ~


	5. Lo bueno y lo malo

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5: Lo bueno y lo malo<em>

–¡Aaaa...cho!– me froté la nariz mientras intentaba permanecer de pie.

Estornudé, estornudé de nuevo, otra vez y una vez más. Esto era realmente molesto; fue a noche, donde Sasuke-kun y yo nos vimos sometidos a una intensa tormenta. A causa de ello, me encuetro enferma en estos momentos. Y para empeorar las cosa, Karin está enojada conmigo y no quiere hablarme.

Sentí un extraño mareo. Mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Todo esto me estaba ocurriendo en el medio de un maldito bosque, mientras retomábamos nuestro viaje.

El dolor se hizo más intenso y medio tambaleándome, me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol y caí al suelo. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y me preguntaba si era normal que ocurriese esto.

–_¿Sakura?_

–_¿Qué le ocurre?_

–_No lo sé._

Cerré los ojos, ignorando aquellas voces que me aturdían más de lo que ya estaba.

–_Sakura..._

No le hice caso.

–_Sakura._

Bien, la voz se oía mucho más cerca que antes. Me vi obligada a abrirlos y me encontré con un par de profundos ojos negros que me miraban desde una muy escasa distancia.

–S-Sasuke-kun– el rojo comenzó subir por mi cara y agradecí que ya estaba de ese color desde antes a causa de mi fiebre. La distancia entre nosotros era tan corta que, bastaba con un pequeño empujoncito para que nuestros labios estuviesen juntos.

Él pareció notar mi nerviosismo y se alejó de mí, sólo un poco.

–¿Qué te pasa?– él me preguntó.

–Umm, nada... yo... estoy bien, no te preocupes...– le respondí y él me miró medio dudoso. Obvia mente, no me encontraba bien, estaba claro con sólo mirarme, de seguro parecía alguna especie de muerta viviente o algo así.

–Sólo, no te preocupes... este es casi el tercer día con ustedes... y ya les estoy causando problemas... no quiero ser una carga... ya sabes– intenté ponerme de pie, pero me era imposible. Tanto era el dolor de cabeza, que me hizo caer de nuevo hacia atrás sobre mi trasero.

Gruñí frustrada, pero intenté nuevamente y ocurrió lo mismo.

Eché un vistazo a Sasuke-kun, que se encontraba de cuclillas frente a mí. La diversión era evidente en su rostro, aunque su semblante serio tratara de ocultarla.

Colocó con cuidado una mano en mi frente– Mm, tienes una fiebre muy alta– dijo y suavemente, su cálida mano pasó a mi mejilla.

Mi corazón se aceleró sobremanera ante aquél contacto y el calor se apoderó de mi rostro, me parecía completamente a un tomate. ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Por qué me sonrojo como Hinata alrededor de Naruto? ¿Por qué él me mira de esa forma? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¡¿Y por qué demonios siento que voy a desmayarme?!

Ya era tarde, mi vista se nubló y lo último que pude sentir fueron unos firmes brazos sujetándome antes de que todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Abrí lentamente mis ojos Jade. Me estaba transportando de alguna manera, sin utilizar mis piernas, pero luego noté que en realidad, me estaban cargando.<p>

Sea quien sea que lo estuviese haciendo, no quería que termine, se sentía tan bien. Me acomodé un poco.

–_Parece que ya haz despertado._

Palidecí ligeramente– E-el era el que...– pensé. Si lo que pasó antes había hecho que me desmaye, sin duda alguna, esto sería diez veces peor.

El sonrojo se acercaba, estaba muy cerca; respiré hondo y luché para que eso no ocurra. Aún sigo preguntándome por qué me pasa esto, los sonrojos, los desmayos (Aunque sólo fue una vez),y la sensación de revoloteos de mariposas en mi estómago, ocurre cuando estoy cerca de él.

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, mis ojos ardían y mi garganta estaba seca. Odio la fiebre, es algo que el Ninjutsu médico no puede sanar, maldición.

–Y-yo... umm... creo que... ya puedo moverme por mí mis...

–No.

–Bueno– ese "No" había sido tan severo, que me hizo callar. No dije nada más.

Los otros tres miembros del equipo, iban más adelante. Karin y Suigetsu peleaban por algo, mientras que Juugo, sólo miraba valla a saber qué mientras caminaba. Él parecía el único decente y más callado del equipo.

–¡Acho!... lo siento– dije.

–Hn, ¿No qué estabas bien?– Sasuke-kun se burló.

–No ¡Digo! Sí... etto... ay– lo miré y reí tímidamente.

–Hn– él tenía una muy pequeña sonrisa, que no sé cómo hice para notarla.

–Sasuke-kun...

–¿Mm?– él bajó la mirada hacia mí.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Que?

–Yo... ¿Por qué me dejaste venir contigo?– pregunté con temor a cualquier reacción.

Se encogió de hombros– Tú me lo pediste– me respondió con total sencillez y levantó la vista.

Parpadee un par de veces –Sí pero, el día que te marchaste de Konoha dijiste que...– me detuve al ver su expresión, al parecer disgustado por aquellos recuerdos.

Me miró y sus facciones se relajaron rápidamente, tal vez notando el aire de culpa en mí.

–Ahora... soy una maldita carga– musité.

–Sakura...

–Mírame, tu me estás llevando en lugar de hacerlo por mí misma...– continué.

–Sakura...

–Soy una carga pesada, lo único que hago es darles problemas. Soy una inutil, un caso perdido...

–¡Sakura!– me sobresalté ante su exclamación.

–No eres una carga pesada, ni una inútil, ni tampoco un caso perdido. No nos estás dando problemas, no eres un maldita carga para nadie; deja de culparte por cosas que crees que es verdad pero que en realidad no lo son– dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Yo no supe qué responder.

–Prométeme qué dejarás de hacer eso– me pidió.

Sonreí luego de recuperarme de mi asombro.

–Hai– asentí con la cabeza.

Él levantó la mirada, al parecer, conforme con mi afirmación.

Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía bien estar con él, había cambiado mucho. Es tan extraño, ya que su actitud nunca fue así, entonces ¿Por qué ese cambio drástico en él?, me daba curiosidad saberlo, sólo que no tenía el coraje para preguntárselo.

* * *

><p>–¡Mi cabeza!– exclamé dolorosamente. Me estaba matando, creo que era peor que la herida en mi pecho.<p>

–Nos detendremos aquí, al menos por unas pocas horas, luego buscaremos un mejor lugar– dijo Sasuke-kun.

Nos detuvimos en el medio del bosque, sólo que en esta área había más árboles de lo normal.

–Uff, ya estaba demasiado cansado– Suigetsu suspiró– Iré a ver si hay agua por aquí.

–Oye, este bosque da miedo, está demasiado poblado de árboles, y además, teniendo en cuenta que es de noche y tal vez demasiado tarde, ¿Piensas andar por ahí a estas horas?– oí a Karin decir.

–Yo iré con él, buscaremos leña para hacer una fogata– dijo Juugo.

–Pff, bien, iré yo también– dijo Karin.

–Bueno, ya tenemos algo que hacer, Sasuke, te dejamos sólo con tu noviecita– Suigetsu dijo en un tono burlon.

–¡¿Novia?!– dije medio gritando.

–Sakura, te dije que no les hicieras caso– Sasuke-kun dijo en un suspiro.

–Lo siento.

–Je, je, nos vemos luego– se marcharon hacia quien sabe donde.

Sasuke-kun se acercó a un árbol y con delicadeza me colocó en el suelo, cómo si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse con facilidad– Duerme mientras tanto– dijo.

Él saltó a la rama del mismo árbol y se quedó allí, seguramente para vigilar.

Dormir.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pero lamentablemente, no podía hacerlo. Sentía mucho frío, probablemente por la fiebre o por quien sabe qué. Es cómo si tuviera sueño y a la vez no. Qué problemático maldita sea.

Me removí un poco, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda para poder dormir y no sentir ese crudo frío, aún estando en verano.

–Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

–Yo... no puedo dormir...

–¿Por qué?– preguntó y saltó de su lugar, aterrizando junto a mí.

–Es que... me estoy congelando por el frío– respondí.

–¿Frío?, pero si estamos en verano– entonces se sentó a mí lado y colocó su mano en mi amplia frente –Parece que es producto de la fiebre– dijo.

Inconscientemente, me acerqué un poco a él y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el calor que emanaba de él era todo lo que necesitaba.

No había pasado mucho tiempo y sentí su brazo pasar suavemente por al rededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome un poco más hacia él.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo, con un creciente sonrojo en toda mi cara.

–Ahora que lo pienso, yo también siento algo de frío– murmuró.

_En otro lugar..._

–Oooh, ese Sasuke, cómo le envidio je, je– dijo Suigetsu quien junto con Juugo, miraban sigilosamente desde unos arbustos cercanos, asegurándose de que sus Chakras estuviesen bien enmascaradas.

–Sí– el pelinaranja estuvo de acuerdo.

–Okey, debemos continuar con lo que deberíamos haber comenzado hace aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos con diez segundos– sugirió el peliblanco– Luego veremos cómo termina esto, al parecer, nos tendremos que quedar en este bosque un poco más de lo que pensábamos– agregó con una sonrisa.

Juugo asintió con la cabeza.

Karin se encontraba recostada sobre la rama de un árbol y los observaba con una mirada triste. Pero tras pensar por un momento, recobró la compostura rápidamente.

No tenía por qué ponerse triste, pensó. Si Sasuke-kun era feliz con Sakura, ella también lo sería. Y si la pelo de chicle lo era con Sasuke-kun, estaría con ía superarlo.

Aveces, lo malo trae lo bueno.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

–Oye Karin, ¿Te quedarás allí para siempre o prefieres venir con nosotros?– Suigetsu gritó desde abajo.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a sus dos compañeros y amigos, abajo esperándola.

–H-hai– saltó del árbol– Espérenme.

**~Con Sakura~**

Es increíble, tranquilamente podría dormirme en estos momentos, aunque Sasuke-kun se me había adelantado. Se había quedado completamente dormido, parecía cómo si no hubiese dormido adecuadamente desde hace mucho tiempo. Su expresión estaba tan tranquila que hasta me habia dado ternura.

Entonces pensé, que tal vez, lo bueno trae lo malo y lo malo, lo bueno... algunas veces.

Y la fiebre había sanado...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaaa mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :)**

**Actualización rápida (¡He cumplido Minami Uchiha! :D) pero capítulo más corto, lo siento.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, jeje, por favor, no duden en decírmelo, que sus opiniones de verdad me ayudan :)**

**¿Ustedes qué piensan acerca de los fics de romance, o del romance en sí?, ¿Que? Soy curiosa y me gusta serlo :3**

**Yo, por ejemplo, amo el romance. Varios fics que leí aquí me parecieron taaan tiernos que me daban ganas de abrazar la computadora y llorar :') ¿Y a ustedes? **

**En cada capítulo habrá un momento SasuSaku (obviamente) XD**

**Quiero agradecer con mi vida a Minami Uchiha, enserio, cada palabra tuya me inspira para seguir escribiendo y cada vez más rápido :D de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Les agradezco taaaanto a todos ustedes, por leer esta historia, agregar a favoritos, seguir, comentar y por el simple hecho de estar leyendo esto ahora mismo :)**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien :)**

**Miss Haruno...**

Subido el: 17/11/14 ~


	6. Cupido

Géneros: Romance, Drama y Humor.

Advertencias: Ninguna... creo *Mira hacia ambos lados*

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: Cupido.<em>

No podía creerlo. Desperté en la mañana y cuando miré a mi lado, noté que Sasuke-kun seguía profundamente dormido y no parecía tener signos de despertar.

Lo contemplé por un momento; era tan lindo y adorable mientras dormía tan plácidamente, que hasta me daba pena despertarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo ¿No? Debían retomar su viaje.

–Sasuke-kun, oye Sasuke-kun, despierta– dije en voz baja.

–Mmm... No– murmuró y me atrajo más hacia él.

En ese momento, noté que él aún seguía aferrado a mi cintura. Me sonrojé ante eso, pero recobré la compostura rápidamente. Debía despertarlo, ¿Y donde estaban los demás de todos modos?

Miré al frente y lo que vi hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi sien: también estaban dormidos, allí tendidos en el suelo. Los tres parecían que ni vida tenían, hasta era preocupante.

¿Acaso yo soy la única aquí que es de la mañana?

–O-oye Sasuke-kun, despierta, se nos hará tarde– estúpido, no debían ser más de las siete de la mañana.

Murmuró algo que no pude entender.

–No comprendo ese extraño idioma– le dije, por lo que él se aferró más a mí en respuesta.

Demonios, debía zafarme de su agarre antes de que muera aquí mismo por un paro cardíaco.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?, no iba golpearlo, eso solía hacérselo a Naruto, pero no lo golpearía a él, claro que no, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Decidí que tal vez, sacudiéndolo un poco podría lograrlo.

Con algo de dificultad, tiré ligeramente de su ropa, pero parecía como si estuviese muerto, o sea, si no se encontrara agarrado de mí cómo si fuese una planta, de seguro hubiera caído hacia un lado y siquiera se habría enterado.

–Sasuke-kun...– di un pequeño suspiro– Bien, me resigno.

Solté su ropa y miré al frente con un leve puchero en mi rostro.

–_Sakura..._

Miré hacia un lado y para mi alivio, él ya había despertado. Me miró con sus ojos negros adormilado.

–¿De qué te resignas?– me preguntó y luego bostezó ligeramente.

–Mmm... de nada, olvídalo– respondí. Él no dijo nada, pero luego miró hacia abajo, tal vez notando su brazo en mi cintura, cosa que yo también había olvidado. Lo quitó un poco demasiado rápido diría yo, y me dio una mirada que interpreté como una de disculpa.

–¿Has dormido bien?– le pregunté.

–He tenido... un sueño... del cual no quería despertar– respondió en voz baja.

Eso explica muchas cosas.

–¿Y de qué se trataba?– pregunté curiosa.

Se demoró un momento para responder–... Un sueño donde la masacre Uchiha nunca ocurría– tenía una mirada triste, pero trataba de ocultarlo de alguna forma.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarlo?, a veces es bueno descargarse, dejar salir esa tristeza. Pero él reprimía ese sentimiento, cargando con todo ese peso él sólo. Aunque ya supiera la causa de su sufrimiento, igualmente no le vendría mal una ayudita y hablarlo.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al sentir una cálida mano en mi frente. Era Sasuke-kun.

–La fiebre ya ha cesado– dijo en un susurro suave que por alguna razón, hizo que un sonrojo intenso subiera por mi rostro.

Y aquello no ocurrió solamente por su tono de voz, sino por el hecho de que también jugueteaba con mis cabellos rosáceos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que podría salirse o simplemente estallar en cualquier momento. Se me hacía difícil respirar y sentía que iba a desmayarme, pero me contuve y respiré hondo.

–Es un lindo color– dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero yo sí lo había oído.

–Y-yo... y-o...– no lo soporté más– ¡Debemos irnos!– me puse de pie rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo en lo que estaba haciendo. Más roja que un tomate.

–Yo... se nos hará tarde– mascullé. Él me miró por un momento, que me parecieron años, luego asintió con la cabeza y también se puso de pie.

–Iré a despertar a esos vagos y luego nos marcharemos– informó para luego alejarse de mí.

Luego de que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me apoyé en el árbol y di un profundo y muy largo suspiro. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

><p>La sonrisa de Suigetsu no tenía límites, había cierta picardia en él. Me preguntaba cómo no había resbalado de la rama de uno de los árboles mientras nos miraba con esa expresión.<p>

Karin y Juugo se mostraban mas bien, aburridos, aunque podía jurar que en el rostro del pelinaranja también había algo de malicia.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos dos?

La curiosidad fue tan grande, que me atreví a preguntar.

–¿Que son esas caras que tienen?– me arrepentí luego de haberlo hecho.

Suigetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja– Verás, yo esperaba que me lo preguntes– comenzó.

–No quiero saberlo– dije rápidamente.

–Ooh que lástima, tal vez Sasuke sí quiera.

Miré a Sasuke-kun, y este sólo negó con la cabeza.

Voltee a ellos– ¿Ya ves?, al él tampoco le interesa– dije, y me puse más nerviosa.

–Okey.

Di un suspiro de alivio.

–Que lindo ustedes dos abrazados anoche.

Tropecé y casi caigo del árbol, pero pude mantener el equilibrio.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!– exclamé indignada.

Él sólo rió cómo si nada.

–Cálmate Rosita, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, después de todo, son novios.

Ya estuvo. Quería matarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

–_Sakura._

Miré a Sasuke.

–Ya te lo he dicho.

–¿Pero no lo niegas?, digo, sabes que no es verdad– dije algo irritada.

–¿A caso es necesario?, ¿Tiene alguna importancia?, sólo será peor– dijo y tuve que admitir que tenía razón, aunque una pequeña parte de mí deseaba que lo que Suigetsu dijo hubiese sido verdad.

–Sí, es cierto– fue todo lo que dije.

_Con los demás..._

Los tres miraban a Sakura y Sasuke que se encontraban saltando en las ramas de los árboles, delante de ellos.

Suigetsu se echó a reír sin parar, pero procurando que los dos de enfrente no se dieran cuenta.

Karin y Juugo miraron indignados.

–¿Qué te pasa idiota?– preguntó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido bajo sus gafas.

El peliblanco dejó de reír pero seguía sonriendo– Pobres ingenuos, si supieran lo transparentes que son.

**~Konoha~**

–Hokage-sama, hicimos todo lo necesario, pero no podemos lograrlo– habló un hombre enmascarado con el cabello plateado

Tsunade dio un suspiro– ¿Qué medidas se han tomado?

–Bueno, lo invité a Ichiraku, le prometí Ramen por un año; le traje una caja de Ramen instantáneo, pero uno de los tazones de Ramen me lo tiró en la cara. Nunca lo había visto desperdiciar la comida de esa forma y mucho menos esa. Lo único que él quiere es ir a buscar a Sakura y ya le he dicho que eso no es posible por ahora– informó Kakashi.

–Ya veo– la Hokage dio otro suspiro– ¿Donde se encuentra ahora?

–Bueno, digamos que se ha ido a un campo de entrenamiento para entrenar con los demás... contra su propia voluntad.

_En otro lugar..._

–¡Por el poder de la juventud!– gritó eufórico Gai.

Tenten y Neji rodaron los ojos.

–¿Se puede saber que hago yo aquí?– Naruto dijo en el peor humor posible.

–¡Estás aquí para entrenar con nosotros en el poder de la juventud, Naruto-kun!– exclamó Lee.

–Yo no recuerdo haber pedido esto de todos modos– el rubio murmuró.

–¿Que haremos Gai-sensei?– preguntó Lee emocionado.

–¡Cuatrocientas vueltas por alrededor de Konoha!– respondió con una sonrisa donde salió un extraño brillo de ella.

–Gai-sensei, son muy pocas vueltas, que sean quinientas– pidió el chico de las grandes cejas.

–Seiscientas...

–Setecientas...

–Ochocientas...

–Novecientas...

–Que así sea– el Sensei levantó el pulgar.

–¡Y que sean sólo con las manos!– a Lee le salía fuego por los ojos.

Neji se golpeó la frente con fastidio.

–Yo no haré eso Dattebayo– Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Yo tampoco– dijo Tenten.

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo– le aseguró el chico vestido de verde.

–Lee.

–Gai-sensei.

Ambos se abrazaron mientras lloraban y un arco iris apareció detrás de ellos.

–¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Se trata de algún extraño jutsu?– el Uzumaki observaba la puesta de sol y los diferentes colores que los rodeaba.

–No lo sé, es algo de la juventud o algo así– respondió Neji.

–Ah.

Rompieron el abrazo y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció de la nada.

Gai se secó una lágrima –Bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta haríamos?– Tenten miró aburrida.

Naruto levantó la mano– Lo de hace un momento... ¿Cómo lo hacen?– preguntó.

Maito Gai se puso serio de repente– Veras, es una buena pregunta...– hizo una pausa para dar suspenso– Se trata de...

–La juventud, ¿Verdad Sensei?– Tenten completó la palabra.

–Muy inteligente, Tenten.

A todos les resbaló una gota por la sien, a excepción de Lee, que ya se les había adelantado.

–¡Uuuuuuooooooh!– el chico de las grandes cejas se echó a correr, sólo con las manos, dejando a su paso una gran nube de polvo.

Naruto, Tenten y Neji miraron con los ojos blancos. Bueno, este último no; ya los tenía de ese color.

–Súper cejotas-sensei, yo no quiero hacer esto Dattebayo– el Uzumaki hizo un puchero.

Gai se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para que se mantenga ocupado y no intente ir tras Sakura?

–Si Naruto no quiere entrenar, entonces podría ir con nosotras a comprar ropa, Ino y Hinata estarán felices de que halla alguien para que nos ayude a cargar las bolsas– Tenten dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de su Sensei.

–¡Ni hablar!– exclamó el rubio.

–¡Decidido!– Gai ignoró las quejas del Uzumaki– Haz lo que sea para mantenerlo ocupado, haz que se pruebe un vestido si es necesario.

–¿What?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. Tomó a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia quien sabe donde.

Neji se quedó mirando a la dirección donde aquellos dos se habían ido.

–Ahora mismo me gustaría ser Tenten– pensó, pero no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

–¿Y eso por qué?– Gai preguntó.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó– Mm, etto...

–¿Quieres ser una mujer?

–No, yo...

–Quieres comprar vestidos y hacer salidas de chicas.

–¡No!– exclamó el chico de los ojos perla– Lo decía porque de esa forma, no tendría que dar novecientas vueltas por alrededor de Konoha– cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¡Trescientas noventa y uno!– Lee pasó corriendo con las manos frente a ellos.

–¡Ven a unirte Gai-sensei!

–¡Lo haré!– el hombre "Juvenil" se puso de forma vertical y se echó a correr de la misma forma como su discípulo había hecho.

–...– Neji quedó con la boca abierta.

_En otro lugar..._

–Oh Tenten, has traído a la víctima... digo, compañía perfecta– Ino miró de reojo al rubio que tiraba de su propio brazo para, si era necesario, arrancárselo y salir corriendo de aquél lugar.

–Na-Naruto-kun...– Hinata se sonrojó al verlo.

–Hola Hinata– el rubio sonrió ampliamente, lo cual hizo que ella mirara al suelo rápidamente, más roja que un tomate.

–Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, está algo inquieto, ya saben– Tenten apretó el agarre en el brazo del Uzumaki– Gai-sensei me ha dicho que podemos hacerle probar un vestido o alguna otra cosa para mantenerlo ocupado– dijo.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente y Hinata miró preocupada por el rubio, aunque aún con el sonrojo en su rostro.

–Es una buena idea– dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Tal vez podamos también maquillarlo, eso lo mantendrá aún más ocupado.

Naruto miraba con los ojos blancos; ellas siquiera se habían molestado en ocultar su plan.

–¿Vestido?, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Súper cejotas-sensei?, ¡Por Kami!– pensaba el Uzumaki y lo peor de todo es que él sabía que esto no podría evitarse por más que lo intentase.

En ese momento, sintió ganas de llorar, y no por el hecho de que lo iban a utilizar cómo un muñeco, claro que eso también le hacía sentir idiota.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Na-Naruto-kun... ¿q-que es lo que t-te pasa...?– Hinata preguntó mientras observaba preocupada las manos sangrantes del rubio.

–Yo... no quiero estar aquí– masculló Naruto mientras miraba el suelo.

–¿A sí?, ¿Pues donde quieres estar entonces?– Tenten se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Quiero buscar a Sakura-chan!– respondió cómo si fuese lo más obvio del mundo– ¿Cómo pueden estar riendo y comprando vestidos sabiendo que ella está ahí afuera, en peligro y tal vez sola?– calló de rodillas al suelo– Esto no puede seguir así... no puedo permitir que esto continúe– tiró de su cabello rubio.

–Naruto...– el nombrado miró a Ino, pero inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la rubia.

–¡Cierra la boca idiota!– exclamó ella. El Uzumaki parpadeó confundido y sorprendido mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

–Sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurrió con Sakura, ¿Crees que estamos felices con esto?, todos los malditos días desde sus desaparición, pensamos ella; ¿Pero sabes qué?, nosotros creemos en ella, sabemos que está bien, sabemos que ella puede cuidarse sola, aunque estamos seguras de que no lo está de todos modos, presentimiento que sólo mujeres cómo nosotras tenemos– sonrió con suficiencia.

Naruto levantó una ceja, pero luego cambió su expresión y negó con la cabeza.

–Pero... el Akatsuki está muy cerca... ¿Y si tienen a Sakura-chan? ¡¿Y si le hicieron daño?!– el rubio estaba hiperventilando.

–N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun... e-ella está bien... so-sólo tienes que creer... t-tienes que tener fe en ella– dijo la ojiperla.

Los profundos orbes azul oceánicos del Uzumaki se posaron en ella, lo cual hizo que bajara la vista al suelo, muy sonrojada.

–S-sé que e-ella está bien– levantó la mirada, llena de determinación– Todos lo sabemos. P-por favor Naruto-kun... no intentes salir de la aldea, s-sabemos lo importante que es Sakura-san para tí, para todos lo es, p-pero tal vez, lo que crees que pudo haberle ocurrido a ella, p-podría p-pasarte a tí y eso podría dañar a todos los que nos r-rodea... y mí también– eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro para sí misma.

Ino sonrió en la determinación de su amiga de cabellos azulados.

–Pero...– continuó Hinata– Si es de alguna a-ayuda, yo... podría salir en un p-par de horas y... b-buscar a Sakura-san con m-mi Byakugan y con ayuda de Neji-nii-sama– propuso con un rubor intenso en todo su rostro.

–Tú... harías eso... ¿Por mí?– los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Y-yo... lo haría por cualquie...– no pudo terminar de pronunciar la palabra, ya que sintió unos fuertes pero cariñosos brazos rodeándola. Naruto la estaba abrazando.

Hinata sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, la vista se le nubló aunque no lo quisiera y se hizo oscuro aunque haya intentado evitarlo. Se había desmayado, pero claro... la cara la tenía peor que un tomate. Pero una pequeña sonrisa era notoria en su sonrojado rostro.

–Hinata... ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!– el rubio sacudió el cuerpo inerte de la peliazul– ¡Despierta! ¡Dattebayo!

–Tranquilo Naruto, sólo se ha desmayado– explicó Ino– Hay que llevarla al complejo Hyuuga y esperar allí para que despierte, no te preocupes– la rubia sonrió con picardía, lo cual el Uzumaki, por su puesto, no lo notó.

Tomó a la Hyuuga en brazos al estilo nupcial. Si ella no estuviese desmayada, de seguro habría muerto por un paro cardíaco u otras cosas.

–Ne, esto no significa que te hallas librado del vestido y el maquillaje, ¿Verdad, Tenten?

–Claro, el plan de Gai-sensei fue uno excelente... por primera vez– rió la castaña.

Un tic se hizo en el ojo de Naruto. Estaba claro que, esto no podía detenerlo, justamente eso le generaba frustración. Esas dos chicas eran tan condenadamente peligrosas que, hasta él tenía miedo de provocarlas.

Respiró hondo...

–¡Hijo de...!

_En el bosque de Konoha..._

–¡WOF!– ladró un gran perro blanco.

–¿Qué es Akamaru?– Kiba acarició la cabeza del can.

–¡Wof, wof!– ladró de nuevo.

–Mmm, sí es verdad, eso sonó cómo Naruto, ¿Verdad, Shino?–volteó hacia unos árboles.

Un adolescente con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, unos anteojos negros y rodeado de insectos, salió de entre las sombras.

–Sí, sin duda, ese era Naruto– dijo, pero Kiba lo ignoró.

–Akamaru, marcado dinámico– ordenó el chico perro.

Akamaru dio un último ladrido antes de dar un gran salto. Giró en el aire y comenzó a... marcar... cada árbol a su alrededor.

–Bien hecho Akamaru– Kiba sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Shino se encontraba en las sombras y una gran aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

–Todos me ignoran...

_~Con Sakura~_

Miré hacia todos lados, ese grito fue de Naruto.

–Dobe– oí a Sasuke-kun decir. Al parecer, también notó que se trataba de él.

–Uy, ¿Y eso qué fue?, quien sea que haya sido, sin duda tiene una boca muy sucia, je, je– Suigetsu dijo mientras reía.

Umm, es extraño, ¿Por qué habría de gritar de esa forma?, ¿Y cómo demonios lo hemos oído?

–Vamos Sakura– me pareció oír, pero no le presté atención. Miraba en dirección de donde el grito de Naruto había venido.

–Sakura...– fue un susurro en mi oído– ¿A caso quieres que te lleve?

–¿Que?– antes de que yo pudiera voltear a ver, me había "elevado" en el aire, aunque en realidad, algo me estaba sujetando. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y a quien vi, siquiera era necesario decir su nombre, supongo que ustedes ya lo saben.

Me sonrojé y no pude evitar removerme un poco.

–¡Oye! Esto es una violación a... a...– me quedé pensando. Sasuke-kun tenía una mirada curiosa.

–¿A...?– me presionó.

–A... ¡Es una falta de respeto hacia mí persona!– exclamé.

–¿Eso es todo?– él dijo, con una media sonrisa.

–Umm, yo...– comencé a patalear– ¡Si me cargan por mucho tiempo se me adormecen las piernas!

Él levantó una ceja y no pude evitar sentirme estúpida. ¿Lo que uno hace para evitar estar en brazos de un chico bonito?. Oh por Kami, ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando últimamente?

–¿Entonces quieres que te baje?– me preguntó, y parecía algo decepcionado. ¿Y eso por qué?

–Nnnno... ¡Digo! ¡Sí! yo... etto... no lo sé– esto último lo dije en un susurro– P-puedes hacer lo que desees, yo... bájame si quieres– una parte de mí hizo que me costaran decir esas palabras.

Me miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero que estaba allí– No, no lo haré– él dijo simplemente.

Me sonrojé sin saber la razón, siempre me ocurre.

~POV NORMAL~

Sasuke observó a Sakura.

Ella estaba sonrojada y apartaba la mirada de él. Eso le dio curiosidad.

Desde que la vio, desde que la encontró en aquél bosque, desangrándose, casi al borde de la muerte; él no dudó en salvarla, sentía que debía estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla de cualquier cosa dañina.

Ahora no podía alejarse de ella, con más que lo intentase. Siempre sentía ese calor en su pecho cuando estaba a su lado y tenía que admitir, se sentía bien.

Él la iba a proteger. Ya le había hecho bastante daño como para permitir que siga sufriendo.

A lo lejos, tres miradas curiosas observaban a escondidas.

–Ya parecen muy unidos– notó Juugo, detrás de unos arbustos.

–Sí, eso parece– dijo de mala gana Karin, pero aún recordando lo que se había prometido a sí misma.

–Yo no lo entiendo, Sakura parece enamorada de él, ¿Pero no lo había estado antes? ¿Cuando era una Gennin?– dijo Suigetsu– Ella parece ajena a ese sentimiento como si no lo hubiese sentido antes.

Karin y Juugo miraron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Eres de verdad Suigetsu?– la pelirroja se acomodó sus gafas para observarlo mejor.

–¿Qué?– el peliblanco miró confundido.

–Creí que no eras capaz de pensar de esa forma, ya que tu cerebro tiene la medida justa a la de un maní– dijo ella. El pelinaranja rió por lo bajo.

–¿Y cómo demonios puedes saber que tamaño tiene mi cerebro?– Suigetsu levantó una ceja con ligera molestia.

–Oye, ¿Acaso no es muy obvio?– respondió simplemente.

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza– Dejando de lado eso, deberíamos pensar en un plan para ayudarlos a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Sasuke-kun corresponde a sus sentimientos?– preguntó Karin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se encogió de hombros– Es bastante claro, si no está enamorado, entonces siente cariño por ella, lo cual es algo muy parecido, así que nos será más fácil hacer que "Caiga en el amor" muejeje– rió maliciosamente.

–¿Qué clase de descabellado plan tienes?– preguntó Juugo interesado. Al menos tendría algo que hacer.

–Por ahora, veamos como sigue la cosa– sonrió mostrando sus dientes casi parecidos al de un tiburón. Típicos de los Shinobis de Kiri– Luego, lo único que haremos es que se acerquen más... ¡Y se den cuenta de una maldita vez de que se aman!– exclamó llevando el puño al aire.

–No grites idiota o de lo contrario, se darán cuenta de tu "Maravilloso" plan– le regañó la pelirroja– Y además... ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en hacer de Cupido?– preguntó.

De nuevo se encogió de hombros– Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos, los pobres dan lástima– respondió Suigetsu– Claro que yo también lo doy, siquiera tengo novia– dijo tristemente.

Karin y Juugo le dieron una mirada de complicidad y luego miraron al suelo deprimidos.

La risita de Suigetsu los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–Claro que este plan sólo se llevará a cabo cuando avancemos, lo cual significa que aquellos dos deben moverse y dejar de mirarse de esa forma, es demasiado cursi...– hizo una pausa– Oh... qué solo me siento.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_** Holaaa! ¿Como están? Espero que bien :) **

**Bien, capítulo 6 up! Perdón por la tardanza, la escuela estaba algo difícil, pero ya ha terminado, no tengo que rendir ninguna materia, por lo que ¡Ya tengo vacaciones! Y eso significa... ¡Actualizaciones más rápidas! :D **

**Pero tengo que decirles algo... abandonaré esta historia... ¡Es mentira! Jajaja, jamás lo haría, no se preocupen. No me gusta hacerle a los demás lo que no me gustaría que me hagan a mí.**

**Pero eso sí, el capítulo 7 demorará un poco, me he apegado demasiado a este fic, por lo que prácticamente dejé abandonado el primero. Por eso quiero continuar con el capítulo 14, lo he dejado casi por la mitad, lo terminaré y lo subiré lo más rápido posible al igual que el de este fic :D**

**Bueno, por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan de este capítulo y/o historia, se los agradecería mucho n.n**

**En este fic si habrá acción. Sasuke, Sakura, no saben lo que les espera Muajajajaj!**

**Sasuke/Sakura: o_OU**

**Aunque, soy tan mala escribiendo eso que hasta me dará vergüenza publicarlo, jeje... tengo que leer más sobre eso y creo que también voy a necesitar ayuda XD**

**Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, por agregar a favoritos, seguir, leer y todo :D**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien...**

**Miss Haruno...**


End file.
